1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and a device for performing a trigger operation, and a jack accessory that supports the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication technologies and the Internet, electronic devices provide various functions, such as photographing, messaging, voice and video calls, social networking services, etc. An interest in sharing or transmitting data between electronic devices, in order for a user to communicate with the electronic devices of other users, has gradually increased.
In order to share or transmit data between electronic devices, a complicated series of operations must be performed to configure the electronic devices to communicate with one another Therefore, this presents an inconvenience to those users who are unfamiliar with the electronic devices, and as a result, these users may not make a full use of the various functions of the electronic devices. In addition, the electronic devices are generally unable to store and share configuration values of the device, and are generally only able to share data files that have object formats (e.g., jpg, mp3, avi, etc.).